1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat assembly for a motor vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a vehicle seat assembly having a recliner return mechanism located remotely from a recliner assembly for biasing a seat back toward a forwardly folded position.
2. Description of Related Art
Automotive vehicles typically include one or more seat assemblies having a seat cushion and a seat back for supporting a passenger above a vehicle floor. The seat assembly is commonly mounted to the vehicle floor by a seat track assembly to allow sliding fore and aft adjustment of the seat assembly for passenger comfort. It is also common that the seat back is operatively coupled to the seat cushion by a recliner assembly to allow pivotal adjustment of the seat back relative to the seat cushion. The seat back pivots relative to the seat cushion about a pivot axis that extends in a lateral direction.
The recliner assembly is operable between a locked condition that prevents pivotal movement of the seat back relative to the seat cushion and an unlocked condition that allows pivotal movement of the seat back relative to the seat cushion. In the unlocked condition, the seat back can be reclined or pivoted rearwardly between a plurality of reclined seating positions. Once a desired reclined seating position is selected the recliner assembly is returned to the locked condition to maintain the seat back in the desired reclined seating position. Alternatively, in the unlocked condition, the seat back can be dumped or pivoted forwardly to an easy-entry position and/or a fold flat position overlying the seat cushion. In the easy-entry position, the seat back is tilted forward to allow easier ingress and egress to a rear seat assembly or a rear cargo area. Similarly, in the fold flat position, the seat back is folded forward against the seat cushion to increase the available cargo space in the vehicle.
Typically, the seat assembly includes a clock spring that is disposed about the pivot axis and biases the seat back forwardly towards the easy-entry position and/or the fold flat position. More specifically, one end of the clock spring engages the seat cushion and another end of the clock spring engages the seat back such that the clock spring biases the seat back forwardly. When the seat assembly is occupied in one of the plurality of reclined seating positions and the recliner assembly is actuated to the unlocked condition, the clock spring biases the seat back forwardly to assist with adjustment of the seat back.
Further, when the seat assembly is unoccupied in one of the plurality of reclined seating positions and the recliner assembly is actuated to the unlocked condition, the clock spring biases the seat back to the easy-entry position and if the seat back is not blocked at the easy-entry position the clock spring will continue to bias the seat back to the fold flat position. In order to return the seat back from the fold flat position to one of the plurality of reclined seating positions an individual must overcome both the weight of the seat back and the bias of the clock spring. It is appreciated that the weight of the seat back is most noticeable when the seat back is generally horizontal as the seat back is first being pivoted from the fold flat position. It is also appreciated that the bias of the clock spring will steadily increase as the seat back is returned from the fold flat position toward the plurality of reclined seating positions. For some individuals it is difficult to overcome the combination of the weight of the seat back and the bias of the clock spring in order to return the seat back from the fold flat position to one of the plurality of reclined seating positions.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a recliner return mechanism that biases a seat back forwardly from a plurality of reclined seating positions to a folded position, wherein a biasing force of the recliner return mechanism does not act on the seat back as the seat back is returned from the folded position towards the plurality of reclined seating positions until the seat back reaches a spring engagement position.